My Dear Friends
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: No Flames! Nothing can stop Nesia from not seeing her two friends who is in such a crisis. Even if her boss does not allow her to go. She will see them in any extreme way, even if she need to pass a conflict and need to get wounds and injuries just to see them. Fluffy maybe, just don't kill me with stabbing reviews...


DISCLAIMER: If I own Hetalia, then the ASEAN will make show up by tomorrow.

Palestine OC © Kamadoka

Her eyes were blurry because of her tears, she can't stand it. She can't stand it that she can't help her two dear friend, even if she can at least cheer them up, she will be grateful. She know that she is greatly in debt to them. It hurts her to see the current state of their country, she wants to avert her eyes from the news in her television, but she wants to know more.

' I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I can't be by your side…' she cried to herself. ' Please be safe, Egypt, Palestine…"

* * *

My Dear Friends

* * *

" There is about six thousand death from this massacre." The news said, while Nesia just stare at the television blankly. " Israel has dropped many bombs at Palestine" now it's about Palestine.

" Jaka, why did G20 accept war against Syria?" Nesia asked her little brother, Jakarta.

" I don't know. But, what makes me thinks more is that America been forcing others to join him wage war against Syria." Still focused to his newspaper, he answered his sister.

" I'm glad England turned him down… but.." Nesia mumbled to herself.

" I know you feel guilty too, because Indonesia is one of G20 member." Jaka look at his sister knowing her guilt.

' What will happen to NAM?' she thinks.

* * *

" Nee, Bang* India." Nesia phoned her favorite 'big brother', India.  
* Big Brother/ Big Bro

" What's the matter, Sinta[1]?" from the other line, India asked her.

" You know it very well, right?" Nesia asked back.

" Well you caught me there. Yes, I know. You're worried about Egypt, am I right?" there is a little monotone tone in his voice.

" Umm, I can't do anything for him for now. But, I'm greatly in debt to him, thanks to him for recognizing me as an independent nation… Maybe if it's not thanks to him, I won't be independent right now…[2]" a single tear ran down her cheeks.

" There, there. Your boss not allowing you and your people go to Egypt right now is because he don't want you and your people to get hurt…" India comfort his little sister with a soft caring voice.

" Believe it! Now he pray for more than five time a day, but six time a day! Subuh, Zuhur, Asr, Maghrib, Isha, a-and solat jenazah*" now she's crying with sobs clearly heard.  
* Body prayer, more like a requiem but in Islam, we do it like most of our prayers.

" Oh my. Dry your tear, dear. It hurts me too to hear you cry like that. Why don't you sneak away and go to Egypt's house?" India gives a suggestion.

" That's one of the most brilliant idea I ever heard!" Nesia exclaimed with joy.

" W-wait you're not taking it seriously right, Ne-" the line was cutted. India frowned with disbelieve, he was just joking there, he never knows that the girl will take the joke seriously. He keeps thinking of how he will feel guilty if anything happens to her makes him uncomfortable, actually even he was worried about his brother, Palestine.

* * *

After more than a week, Jakarta search for his sister everywhere and decided to call India.

" India here." He answered with a tired tone.

" Bang India! Do you know where is Kak* Nesia!?" Jakarta without any waiting, he quickly asked India.  
* Big Sister/Big Sis

" You won't be mad at me if I tell you right…" India make sure that it will be safe to tell the over-protective little brother of Nesia's.

" As long that you are honest." Jakarta said.

" Okay then listen to me. I suggested Melati to visit Hassan's house, and she take it seriously… Even though I intended it to be a little joke of mine… " India answered.

" W-WHAT!?" Jakarta shouted right at the phone, making India's ear ringing.

' The sister and the brother is somehow the same…' India annoyed a little by the similarity sigh.

While at Egypt's house, a young woman who looks like still in her twenties, is tending at Egypt's wounds. The nation can only close his eyes if she touched a really painful wound. There is also Turkey, Libya, and Persia at his house. Helping him however possible. While Arab Saudi and Jordan is at Palestine's house because their land are more closer to Palestine than Egypt. What makes them shocked was the sudden arrival of a South East Asia nation.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Can't seem to get a grip of the situation, Egypt stuttered " N-nesia what are you doing here?"**

**" I came to help of course! What else could it be?" Nesia answered while passing through Egypt. **

**" Assalamu'alaikum!*"  
*Peace be unto you**

**" W-wa'alaikumsalam.*"  
* And peace to you **

**" Ah Turkey! Libya!" Nesia smile a cheerful and innocent life.**

**" Oh, Nesia long time no see!" Turkey shake Nesia's hand friendly.**

**" What are you doing here?" Libya asked what Egypt has already asked her.**

**" Hahaha! That's the second time I heard that question today!" Nesia pat the girl's back.**

**" Ah…" Libya said.**

**And so, the three decided not to ask using the 5W + 1 H to Nesia. ( 5W: When, Why, Who, Where, What. 1H: How)**

**End of FLASHBACK**

Egypt stare at Nesia, she was still faithfully tending his wounds, cheering him up, help him with cooking and feeding him since he sometime has really bad wounds. Nesia then notice the pair of eyes which is staring her for awhile, she let it be until she raise her voice, " Is there anything I can help?"

" Y-you helped enough already." Egypt knows that he was noticed for staring Nesia, quickly avert his eyes from her.

" Then I will be taking my leave to see Palestine…" Nesia stand up from her seat which is next to Egypt's bed.

" Eh?" Egypt looked at her with a confused look on his face.

" I'm going to Palestine's house." Nesia look back at Egypt.

" W-will you come back here?" Egypt ask, he did not notice two pair of eyes that was staring at both of them.

" I will after my boss finish his lecturing me for ignoring his orders not to come here." She scratch her not really itchy head, and stick her tongue out.

" Good to hear…" Egypt whisper to himself.

" Eh? Did I hear you say something?" Nesia put her hand down.

" Aww~"

" T-Turkey! Libya!" Egypt yelled.

" Turkey, Libya, I will be taking my leave for now." Nesia bow a little to the two and kiss each of their right hand.[3]

" Better be seeing you next time without any injuries!"Turkey patted Nesia's head lovingly.

" Yes."

After Nesia leave, all three of them ask each other, what is Nesia riding to go from Jakarta to Egypt and now go from Egypt to Palestine?

* * *

[1] Likely a nickname for Nesia by India. Sinta is from Rahvana story if I'm not mistaken.

[2] Egypt is the first nation to accept Indonesia's sovereignty.

[3] How Islam bid goodbye or for showing respects, the one kissing the hand must be younger one between them. If they have the same age or doesn't know each others age, then just normally shake hands is enough. And I though because

For some who asked why Turkey is there, well I like the combination of Egypt and Turkey, like when Persia and Saudi Arabia came to scold Turkey. (Doujinshi 'Maaf' reference.)


End file.
